Apocalyptians
"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the Earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth."' - '''Book of Revelation, Chapter 6:8 The Apocalyptians are a band of siblings dedicated to hunt down noteworthy people of unspecific alignment throughout the Wastelands. Though their actions appear to be random and incoherent, they are following a strict code and a hidden agenda of their own. Apparently in the favor of serving some so far unknown "greater purpose". History No one knows for how long the Apocalyptians have been active. Though both the Regulators and the Talon Company alike have made several reports of having put the Apocalyptians six feet under ground, they have just as many reports of the band mysteriously resurfacing over the years. Some existing pre-war photos have also been found, seemingly depicting the four members. Though it is so far unknown as to how this can be, or whether or not they are the same people. Speculations include that the group are actually well-preserved ghouls, but there is little to no evidence that support this claim. Interests There seems to be no consistent pattern in the activities of the Apocalyptians, thus making their actions seem randomized and/or spontaneous. This has given the group a somewhat dubious reputation throughout the Wastelands. Yet despite their strange actions, they appear to be driven by an agenda of their own. This agenda however is not known to anyone but the Apocalyptians themselves, and even then it appears to be nonsensical. Locations The Apocalyptians have appeared in various Wastelands of the former U.S, yet no official base of operation has been identified and it is unknown whether or not such a thing actually exists. Their most prominent locations appears to be the Capital Wasteland, the Mojave Wasteland and the Niflheim. Though they have also appeared on such obscure places as the Aloha Islands. Members Deaphanie Deaphanie, nicknamed "Deaph" or sometimes "Def", appears to be the de facto leader of the group and the oldest of the siblings, despite her youngish appearance. She is the one who decides which wasteland the group will roam next for whatever reason. Her primary weapons consists of a high caliber pistol called "the Scythe" as well as a sniper rifle named "Requiem". Her appearance is that of a slender young woman with short bleach blonde hair and a pair of hauntingly pale eyes like two full moons. Her skin has been noted to be just as pale and eerily cold to the touch. She dresses primarily in a black west and jeans, along with a dog-tag around her neck. Her behavior seems to range from that of a jovial and carefree young woman to moody and somber. Ward Ward acts as the master-at-arms and maintains the faction's weaponry. He serves Deaphanie's right-hand man and is the second oldest of the group. Sometimes he acts as the faction's "wild card" because of his ferocious nature and uncanny talent for mayhem. His primary weapons is a set of twin revolvers named "Justice" and "Judgement". His apperance is that of a tall, muscular and stoic man with a chiseled, gaunt face, worn and weathered by hardship and warfare. He has shoulder-long dark brown hair and a full stubble. His eyes strangely enough appears to be blind, but he has been noted to see perfectly. Ward's personality seems to be that of a brooding giant: easily angered and never forgets a slight. He seems to have his own personal sense of honor and mercy however for those who he deems to be worthy in a fight. He dresses in a long duster coat and slouch hat, complete with a jacket, jeans and a pair of heavy boots. Pestin Pestin, nicknamed "Pest". As the third oldest in the group he is in charge of the maintenance of the faction's vehicles as well as their painting jobs, albeit the latter is a hobby of his own. He is quite skilled with all things technological and thus also operates several deployable turrets and sentry guns, all of his own making and tinkering. His primary weapon is a shotgun named "Plague". His appearance is that of a common street thug. Roguish with wind-swept gray-blonde hair and a fit body. He wears a motorcycle jacket with gloves, a tank top, jeans, and a pair of biker boots, as well as a pair of goggles to hide a pair of grey eyes. Pestin is witty and has a sense of dry humor. He is prone to making sarcastic statements and often crack jokes at others' expense. Despite this, he is willing to lend a hand to those in need and more often than not only jokes about things in an attempt to lighten up a serious situation. He is also a heavy smoker and has a habit of regularly coughing. Famian Famian, nicknamed "Fam", is in charge of the faction's chemical supplies, such as chems, drugs and custom-made grenades of various kinds, making him quite knowledgeable of various substances and chemicals. He is the youngest of his siblings. As a skilled hacker and computer expert, he is also in charge of communications. His primary weapon is a pistol, named "Hunger". Famian appears to be an emaciated young man in his late teens. He has stocky brown hair and a pair of bleak green eyes. His sockets are dark due to his habit of staying up late at night. He is silent and moody, quietly adding his opinion on various subjects in hindsight with a dry and seemingly uncaring attitude. He often complains about an unsatisfied hunger, despite resorting to cannibalism of the people they kill. Trivia * The group's members are obviously named after Death, War, Pestilence and Famine, in that order. Category:Eldritch Wastes Category:Fallout: Prophecy Category:Factions